Aftershocks
by arcanyonplayz
Summary: I live in a world where I am work for private military and am dating the polish beauty Elzbieta and am freinds with her roomate Emmanuelle Enjoy this strange first part of the story


The light of the sun peeked through the window of my L.A apartment or at least what I thought was my 10th floor apartment I was still trying to figure out where I was when I felt the slightest bit of movement against my chest I looked down to see the green hair and angular face of Ela bosak suddenly everything came rushing back, last night went from a foggy memory to a sharp crystal clear image in my mind, my head came up slowly as to not wake Ela as she seemed to be sleeping peacefully against my chest I looked around as best I could from that position I saw a giant bay window in front of me looking out on the coast of california from the scenery I guessed I was in Malibu the side table right behind Ela had four things on it my watch, keys, phone and my M1911A1 pistol and my watch read 8:13AM I felt Ela stir against my chest I looked down to see her open her piercing ice blue eyes staring into my face then she put a hand behind my head and brought me in for a kiss that lasted about 3 seconds too long "morning kochanie have a good sleep?" she intoned in her melodic slightly lilting voice _probably the aftershocks of last night _I thought as she pushes the covers off of her body and to my relief she was wearing pink panties and a black lace bra "yeah I guess I did" I grumbled before pulling on a shirt and heading downstairs to the kitchen while Ela went to take a shower in the kitchen shockingly _pun totally intended _stood Twitch wearing black sweatpants and a Star Wars rebels tank top making breakfast I could already smell the bacon that was sizzling in the pan, on the island behind her was a griddle which she was currently flipping pancakes on. I sat at the island and Twitch looked up at me and gave me a smile and said "morning mónami how was your sleep"? In her sweet french accented voice "it was … alright" I replied as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me " I made it just the way you like very sucrèe" she said "merci" I replied taking a sip of the coffee true to what Twitch said it was very sweet, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Ela coming down the stairs wearing a grey tank top and a pair of my shorts " where did you get those"? I asked " you started leaving your stuff around my house you left these here a couple of weeks ago" she replied, her voice a bit more stable apparently she had recovered a tiny bit more. I looked at her confused "what are you talking about Ela? I don't remember leaving anything at your place" "oh but you did, after you left after our first date I found your watch sitting on my bedside table" ''I was wondering where that went" I said as I took another sip of coffee then I looked around and saw the remnants of last nights outfit a brown leather jacket, a pair of pirate black adidas yeezy boost 350s and my holster which was sitting on the coffee table. "You starting to remember last night babe"? Ela asked I turned around to look at her and she had her head cocked to the side "honey from the moment I saw you sleeping with me I remembered last night" I replied chuckling slightly then I took another sip of coffee "Where is my car"? I asked Ela "oh the Mustang? its outside next to my AMG GTR and Twitches Camaro" Ela looked at me confused " I thought you knew where you parked your car"? "Apparently I _do not _ remember where I parked my Mustang and Ela I didn't know you where a car person" I commented "I'm not really a car person but I do admire the beauty of some of the more streamlined and flowing cars and I'm a decent mechanic" This really shocked me, I had been dating Ela fro more than two months and I still didn't know everything about her. "Breakfast is ready" Twitch announced I turned around to see that she had three steaming plates of pancakes, bacon, sausages and eggs "bon appetite mónami" Twitch said as she placed a plate in front of me she sat down across from me as Ela sat down next to me and we started eating after a little bit of silence I spoke up "so I'm going down to my shop later on today to grab my charger and go the caffe either of you want to come with me? Ela I'd love to introduce you to my crew" " I don't know Atley I kinda want to keep this a secret for a bit longer because you being special forces and me being part of rainbow" I nodded my head and continued to eat "if you want Atley I will come with you in my Camaro" Twitch said "yeah that would be nice of you the crew would like to see a new face" as I said this I got up "I'm going to take a shower and get ready" "I will meet you outside" Twitch said. 10 minutes later I was showered and dressed I slipped on my jacket as Ela came up to me and pressed my keys into my hand " might want these" she said I wrapped her in a hug and she kissed me " don't drive like you normally do Atley, I want you back intact tonight," she said in her melodic tone "don't worry about me worry about Twitch the crew is a bit touchy with new people and Twitch is from a different country so" there was a worried note in my voice "yeah like I should worry about someone that actually can drive normally and not at full throttle" she teased I kissed her again then I opened the door "see you tonight Ela don't worry I will be careful" she closed the door behind me and I walked over to my GT500 and unlocked it "so Twitch you ready to meet the crew"? I asked as she climbed into her Camaro which was painted a Deep navy blue with white pinstriping "no but because of how much you've talked them up they sound like really nice people" she replied " yeah toward me but I grew up with them and we're really close since I had no parents I spent most of my time at Amara's shop she's basically a sister to me" Twitch started her Camaro the sound of the supercharged V8 filled the air soon the wail of the roush supercharger on my Mustang could be heard " lets roll" I said to Twitch and I pulled off Twitch right on my tail. We arrived at my shop and I opened the shop door and pulled inside I parked next to my charger then I shut off the engine and exited the car shutting and locking the door Twitch pulled in next to my Mustang she got out and asked me "why do you need to grab your Charger when you already had your Mustang"?. "It's because I told my crew about a new project car and I promised to show them when it was done and it's a beautiful car to keep it squirreled away in my shop no"? I replied as I hung up the Mustang keys and grabbed the keys for the Charger I descended the stairs from the upstairs office "plus it's something different from my Mustang that I usually take to the cafe" I climbed into the Charger and Twitch climbed into her Camaro soon the sound of a supercharged 5.7liter hemi mixed with the sound of Twitchs Camaro and I closed and locked the shop then I led Twitch to the shift lock cafe where I pulled in to the end of a line of high performance cars and Twitch pulled in next to me. In the lineup there were a variety of different cars as usual directly to my right was a metallic lime green 2016 Aventador "who's car is that"? Twitch asked sounding a bit confused "what the Aventador in lime? That's Mickey's car he's always been super rich but surprisingly even though he owns one of the fastest cars here he never boasts about it and never talks down to us and he's not an asshole" I explained as I opened the door for her "thanks" she says as I came in after her letting the door swing shut behind me we are overwhelmed by the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon I saw that our normal booth is already almost full of people and I pulled up a chair to the table Twitch sits next to me "hey Atley how's it going?" James asks as he takes a sip of his irish coffee "it's going great" I reply and I accept the cup of coffee the waitress gives me "whos that"? Colby ask's after Twitch has settled into her seat and taken a cup of coffe from the waitress "this is Twitch one of the people I work with" I answered not giving the full truth beacause how I met Twitch amd Ela was highly classified by six and her stupid fucking protocol "so is this your girlfriend"? Amara Asked teasingly "no, but a friend of my girlfriend" I replied and Twitch elbowed me in the ribs "be careful" Twitch growls into my ear "jesus okay Twitch calm down" I whisper back "So I have the new project car here with me after we're done catching up want to check it out and then cruise along the coast? Twitch here owns a really nice 2015 Camaro SS In navy blue" "sure that sounds like a good idea right?" Jake says the rest of the table agrees with him "Twitch you own a Camaro"? Amara asked "yeah I do it has enough horsepower to get the job done but I made the mistake of letting this one play around with my engine" Twitch replies in a somewhat annoyed voice hooking a thumb toward me I looked over at her a hurt look on my face "I'm wounded Twitch actually wounded" she could tell I was only joking "yeah I know what he can do to an engine with the perfect budget you should see the BMW M5 I was working on when I came back from vacation the engine had over 700 horsepower and the car was painted a very garish silver and lime green" she sounded disgusted like I had ruined her build "hey I thought that paint job was very nice and what did I do wrong with the engine"? I replied I knew I had majorly fucked up her build but it was fun winding Amara up and seeing her reaction "Atley I was building a prowler for car cruises not a monster of a drift build" "yeah but it was fun drifting that thing right"? I said with a huge smile on my face "your enjoying this aren't you"? Mickey asked "oh totally it's so fun seeing her all worked up" I replied laughing "I think we should check out his project then get going" Colby interjected "yeah that's a good idea before we have to keep Amara from killing Atley" Jake said as I got up and headed for the door chuckling to myself as we exited the cafe everyone whistled as they saw the flat black silver flaked 1967 Charger R/T With a hole in the hood to allow the chrome scoop to come through "damn Atley you've been keeping this from us this entire time"? Mickey asked bending down to inspect the carbon fiber rims "yeah Atley I thought you had bad taste after what you did to my M5" Amara commented "even though I don't know much about muscle cars this is nice" colby said "yeah I have to agree with colby there" Jake said walking around the car "come on Twitch I want to check out your Camaro" Amara said grabbing Twitch's arm "lets let the men salivate over old tech lets see what you have in your Camaro" about 6 minutes later we all were standing around Colby who had his tablet open and was planning a route for us to cruise on, once we had a route planned out we all got in our cars and lined up with me in front and Mickey out back with Twitch right behind me and Amara behind her with Jake and Colby behind Amara, in our line up we had a Charger, Camaro, BMW M5 , Honda S2000, Subaru BRZ and a Lamborghini Aventador as soon as I pulled away everyone followed close behind. we probably looked really interesting to the news helicopter that was flying overhead all of our high performance cars in our ludicrously bright paint jobs and really loud engines we wound our way back to my shop and I changed cars, me and Twitch said our goodbyes before we headed back to Ela's house as I roared down the highway I was thinking about a new idea for a new bodykit for the camaro I pulled into Ela's driveway I saw that she had the garage door open and was working on her AMG GTR she had the hood open, I pulled into the open garage space next to Ela's AMG. Ela looked up from wrenching on the AMG's custom twin turbo V8 OHV I shut off my Mustangs engine I stepped out of the Mustang and Ela ran up to me and wrapped in a hug and I kissed her "how was your meeting with the crew"? She asked as Twitch pulled in behind my mustang and shut off her camaro "it was good" I replied, "What are you doing to the AMG"? I asked in return "I'm changing the turbo fans to new performance turbo fans because the old ones had started to warp with the amount of heat that the turbos produce I also ordered covers for air intakes on the nose of the car" Ela replied "so you are already going at it with him as soon as he got back?" Twitch added accusingly "yeah I am but it's fun because he actually knows what I'm talking about unlike some people" Ela replies giving Twitch a playfully harsh look " hey I know more about electrical mechanics than you two combined, so Atley your FD M6 wouldn't have that professional switch starter system" Twitch responded "yeah I know Ela's just messing with you" I replied smiling I turned to my toolbox and stripped off my jacket and shirt and pulled on a black ford performance T-shirt and got to work, I pulled the hood pins on the hood of my mustang and propped it up, I removed the cross bracing over the engine, then I started checking the supercharger I grabbed a wrench and I unbolted the supercharger cover I pulled out the screw from the supercharger and I checked the rest of the case It seemed to be in fine condition I cleaned the entire inside of the supercharger and put new oil in and I then replaced the screw of the supercharger then the supercharger case then the supercharger belt next I crawled under the car and drained the oil because I was for some reason still running the race oil from my last track day I collected it all in an old oil bottle I capped the oil pan and went back to the engine bay and poured in new castrol edge oil finally I replaced the cross bracing on top of the engine then I closed the hood and I replaced the hood pins I looked up from my work to see that Ela was cutting holes in the front bumper of her AMG I walked over and grabbed the other circle grinder and started cutting the second vent for Ela. after that was done both of us retreated inside and Twitch had made dinner which was a peruvean chili with cheddar on top and for desert she baked croissants with chocolate filling after dinner we went to the living room to watch a movie I sat down in my favorite spot and Ela laid down next to me and put her head in my lap I looked up from staring into Ela's eyes to see Twitch flipping through the action movie section of netflix she settled on _FURY_ about halfway through the movie Ela fell asleep and 20 minutes later she woke up stretched and yawned "somones tired" I said looking down into her face "no I can stay up all night" she replied her eyes half lidded "no I can tell your tired" then I put my arm underneath her knees and behind her neck and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to bed "have fun you two" Twitch yelled after us "shut up Twitch" I yelled back. It was a little hard to open our bedroom door with her in my arms but I managed to get it open I entered the room and set Ela down on the bed then I stripped and put on a pair of shorts by the time I was done Ela was already in bed watching Russianbagder I climbed into bed next to her and she moved so I could watch with her she fell asleep against me and I turned her tablet off and put it on her nightstand then I spooned her and I fell asleep with Ela in my arms.

The sun peeking through the curtains woke me just as Ela finished her shower I heard the water shut off and Ela came into the room toweling off her hair "morning kochanie" She greeted me as she went over to her dresser as I pushed the covers off of me "what time is it"? I asked getting up and slipping on my shirt and a pair of cargo shorts "it's 7:27AM so Twitch should be up I mean I heard the sounds of GTA5 coming from her room so I think she's up" Ela responded pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt I went downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee before I headed out to pick up the covers for the new ventilation holes in the front of Ela's AMG GTR Ela came down to join me and made herself a cup of coffee as well "so I'll go grab the covers from the parts store before breakfast and after breakfast we can install them" "that sounds like a plan" Ela responded I put down my cup slipped on my shoes, kissed her and left I came back 14 minutes later with the covers "the covers are in the garage so once were done breakfast we can put them on" I said looking into the kitchen to see Ela and Twitch making breakfast I came up behind Ela and wrapped my hands around her waist and whispered into her ear "that smells really good babe" I took satisfaction in the way she jumped in my arms "jesus Atley how many times have I told you not to do that" I could tell she was joking by the way she said it as if she enjoyed the adrenaline rush me scaring her created "yeah Atley your almost as quiet as Cav and she is one scary brazilian women" Twitch sounded scared so I decided to believe Twitch because I knew Twitch and not much scared her and if someone did scare her this much I should be terrified of her I looked over at Twitch "she sounds really scary and I think I should stay away from her" I responded I released Ela and moved around to the other side of the island Twitch passed me my half empty cup of coffee "thanks" I say to Twitch as she turns around to continue cooking " your welcome you left it on the counter and I put it off to the side for you" Twitch said "so what's for breakfast"? "Well I am working on the sausages and bacon while Twitch over there is making waffles and french toast" Ela replied flipping a piece of bacon while rolling all of the sausages over at once "that sounds like a deliciously good breakfast and it's going to be especially good because you two are making it" I replied shooting a loving glance and Ela "so Twitch do you want to do some racing in GTA5 and then move to some Rainbow six siege then to some anthem"? I asked turning to Twitch " that sounds good but that's after your done helping Ela right"? She asked turning to me and put a plate stacked up high with waffles and french toast along with a fresh cup of coffee which she placed in front of me with a smile "yeah why would I leave my lovely girlfriend to do all of the work when her big strong boyfriend is around" I was joking of course because Twitch and I both knew that me and Ela where extremely matched when it came to strength but I could press mabey 5 pounds more than her "oh haha Atley very funny and also very kind of you" Ela retorted turning around to glare at me and Twitch she turned back around to take the rest of the bacon and sausages out of the pan and onto a plate "ok so breakfast is ready, but your going to have to dish up yourself" Ela explained as she set down three plates next to the two plates full of food I motioned for them to dish up first and sat there sipping my coffee as they dished themselves up then they sat down at the table and I dished myself up then sat down next to Ela and started eating "so after where done installing those covers do you want me to join in on your little video game crusade"? Ela asked around a mouthful of french toast "yeah that would be nice to have one more person to play with especially in anthem during freeplay " I responded turning to look into Ela's eyes and I saw her face light up "thanks I've been waiting for someone to play with since I started playing anthem" once we finished eating Ela and me went to install the covers on her AMG while twitch went to start playing GTA5 we came in to her being in the middle of a gunfight I plopped down on the couch and turned on my Xbox one we started playing we went on for about two hours at the time we finished it was around 7:30PM "I think it's time we go to sing off" I said over comms " yeah I will come upstairs In a second" Ela responded Twitch replied with "ok signing off" I walked up to me and Ela's bedroom and slipped into shorts and climbed into bed a couple minutes later Ela walked into the room and climbed into bed with me.

The sound of burning rubber woke me and I felt the bed next to me and suddenly cold fear ran through me Ela wasn't there and those tires were not her car also I couldn't hear any sort of sound from Twitches room either I swung my feet to the floor and slipped on a shirt and grabbed my M1 garand from the rack in my closet and I slipped in a full clip of ammunition I slowly opened the door and looked from left to right then I went left I went to Twitchs door and opened it, when I turned on the light I saw the room was empty the blankets off of twitches bed were on the floor in a crumpled mess there was blood on some of the hardwood planks and there was Twitches magnum sitting on the floor with the chamber open and the shells lying on the floor next to it then near the blood I found Twitches combat knife with blood up to the halfway point on the blade I walked out of Twitches room and followed the trail of blood downstairs where I found two dead bodys both in full tactical gear and there guns an AR33 and a mossberg 590 were lying on the floor next to them I saw a bloody chefs knife lying near the front door which was open I checked the rest of the house only to find it empty the more empty rooms I found the more worried I became once I had made a full sweep of the house I realized the same guys that were dead at the bottom of the stairs were the same guys that probably took Ela and Twitch from the evidence I saw in the house I knew they put up a hell of a fight I went back up to my room and grabbed my phone I scrolled through my contacts until I found who I wanted the other members of the GIGN I hit call and turned on speaker after about a minute someone picked up "yes who is this?" said the person a note of suspicion in their french accented voice I instantly recognized the voice "hey Megan I need your help with something it's about Emma" I heard a gasp on the other end of the line and I instantly knew I was on speaker in their lounge " I think we can help you with anything that involves Twitch" that was Montange " yeah I would do anything to help a fellow GING member" that was Rook "why would we say no when we all work so close to Twitch" this was coming from Doc " I have an idea of who did it I believe it was a subgroup of the white masks based on the gear of the bodies I found at my house, where are you guys"? I asked Montagne responded " we are sitting in the passenger compartment of our C-130 incoming to malibu" I was confused as to why they were already inbound to Malibu "why are you guys almost at malibu"? There was no answer for a couple of seconds "we were alerted by Twitch when she briefly called in but we didn't know exactly what was going on until now we suspected as much as you told us that's why we are inbound" I was shocked at the level of communication between GIGN members "they also took Ela from right under my arms" another jolt of pain and fury went through me as I dwelled on that fact "oh… that's bad" this was coming from Doc who if I remembered correctly had training in psychology he knew better than anyone on that plane what losing someone loved did to a man "Atley don't do anything drastic wait for us to get there so we can help you with the situation" I could tell Doc was worried he was speaking slower than he normally would and more carefully also his french accent was more pronounced "I won't Doc you don't have to worry, I know I can't take them all on by myself I'm not that stupid" I siad my goodbyes and ended the call. I ran my hand through my hair and blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I got up off of the bed and went to the closet I pulled on a pair of black jeans, a black t shirt and my brown leather jacket. I put my 1911 holster on my right hip and my combat knife in front of that holster I put my M1 back on the rack and grabbed my matte black skeletonized AR-15 with an acog and foregrip I slotted in a 40 round double mag I also threw on a tactical vest underneath my jacket in the ammo pouches I put 8 more double clips of AP 5.56 as I slid the last clip into place there was a knock at the door I slung the AR-15 on my back and went to answer the door outside I saw an unmarked SWAT van I opened the door and standing there in full gear was Doc, Montange, Rook, Charlie, Megan and Sarah I was surprised by how many people had come I stood there for a couple seconds then I said "let's go to my garage there is a good lounge there just follow me" Charlie nodded I went over to my mustang and threw my AR-15 into the passenger seat I turned the key and there was a slight hesitation in the motor before it caught and turned over with a roar and I pulled out of the driveway and looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Charlie was following very closely we arrived at my garage and I opened the door to the work area and Charlie pulled in next to my cars I was already in my office clearing junk off of the meeting table when they came up I laid a map of malibu on the table while we were talking I heard the garage door open I was instantly on the balcony overlooking the shop with my AR-15 pointed at the garage door, the sound of a supercharged hemi filled the air and a matte and gloss black demon with bright white headlights pulled in with all the windows blacked out, it parked next to my mustang the demon shut off and the passenger and drivers door opened out of it stepped two people one was a brunette women and the other was someone I had not seen in ten years, it was my older brother Johnny he was holding a C8-SFW assault rifle with an under barrel clip fed shotgun I lowered my rifle and yelled to everyone else "all clear it's just my brother" I motioned for him to come up to the office I put my rifle back on my desk and went back to the table Johnny slung his rifle over his shoulder and the women who had been with him in the demon came up and wrapped her arms around his waist she caught me staring at her and gave me a death glare I looked back at the map "so since your here Johnny you should meet everyone" I proceeded to introduce everyone and apparently Rook and Doc knew the brunette, she introduced herself as caveira I was surprised because I imagined caveira as some extremely paranoid and goth women not someone mildly spooky. "So I believe that the white masks have taken Ela and Twitch and I believe I know where they are being held " I point to a spot on the map that's almost smack in the middle of L.A Doc looked surprised. " how are we going to lay siege to a location that is surrounded by innocents and won't the police get involved"? I looked over at Doc with exasperation and surprise "you have heard nothing of what is happening here have you? The police will think it's just another gang war and leave us alone" the rest of the GIGN looked at me with surprise and suspicion as if my words were toxic to there very Morales "how can the police just ignore 7 people running at a warehouse firing automatic weapons"? Obviously Doc knew nothing about L.A. and its culture "ok apart from what Doc said this will be relatively easy the warehouse can be surrounded and we can attack it from almost all angles" I saw agreeance from the other GIGN members and from Johnny and Caveira I nodded along with them "alright then everyone load up and gear up we are going in" I grabbed my rifle and almost ran down the stairs I climbed into my mustang and threw my AR15 into the passenger seat I burned rubber pulling out of my garages parking lot I wound my way from the garage into the heart of L.A I pulled up on the warehouse and shut off the Mustang I got out and sighted in my AR15 on one of the windows I saw movement behind them "heads up guys we have company" I heard everyone acknowledge this and report movement through their windows as well "alright on my mark we move 3.2.1… mark"! I heard the sound of doors being blown open and I shot at a spot just above the door handle and I threw my shoulder into the door and it burst open into a dark hallway I switched on the flashlight on the end of my rifle there were no other doors leading off of the hallway there was only one door at the end I walked slowly toward it when I got to it I pushed down on the handle expecting it to be locked but the handle gave no resistance and the door swung outward I looked around and swung my flashlight right then left I was in some sort of car storage area because all around me were cars covered with black fabric covers I went up to one and pulled the corner of the cover off what I saw underneath stunned me, It was a carbon fibre with a clear carbon center section with gold striping koenigsegg Regera I pulled the cover back down I saw the bobbing lights of my friends rifles I waved them over then out of the darkness came the sound of a 44. magnum and Charlie fell with a sharp cry of pain Doc ran over to Charlie as the rest of us aimed up at the ceiling we couldn't really see anything through the darkness but as we formed a defensive circle around Charlie and Doc floodlights flicked on and I was finally able to see what was above us there was a catwalk around the circumference of the warehouse right were I had my rifle pointed was a man in full koenigsegg racing gear and was holding a 44. magnum with the koenigsegg badge on the grip, kneeling in front of him handcuffed,blindfolded and gagged still in their sleepwear were Ela and Twitch I knew that had to be there leader "let them go or I will shoot you"! I yelled at him he shook his head slowly and laughed "ohh you don't get them that easily you have to .. " he didn't finish that sentence because I had fired 5 shots just above his shoulder he flinched and took cover behind the rail I spotted a ladder that lead up to the catwalk I ran for the ladder my friends saw my intentions and provided cover fire while the people that lined the catwalk shot at everyone behind me I was at the ladder climbing it with my rifle slung and pistol drawn I reached the top of the ladder I swung my pistol right then left and shot three of the terrorists there I ran toward Twitch and Ela I shot three other terrorists that swung their rifles to shoot at me I pulled the blindfolds and gags off of their heads and uncuffed them then I gave Ela my M1911 and Twitch grabbed an AR33 from one of the dead terrorists Ela tried to hug me " Ela not the time we have work to do" their leader who was on the ground behind a metal sheet popped up and fired two shots at me I ran toward him and smashed the butt of my rifle into his head he went unconscious "lets go we have no reason to be here" I yelled as I descended the ladder to the floor and ran for the door I heard Ela and Twitch running hard behind me I burst through the outside door and held it pen as Ela and Twitch ran through I let it swing shut as about a dozen terrorists filled the hall before the door closed I rolled a grenade down the hall then I ran for the mustang as Ela climbed into the passenger seat and Twitch was already in the back seat I got in closed the door and turned the key the car started and I layed down rubber just after I did this I heard the sound of the Demon and the SWAT van hammering it away from the warehouse I looked in my rearview mirror and saw the demon break off and head back toward east L.A and Charlie moved up he followed me all the way back to Ela's house we both pulled into the driveway and me and Ela walked up to our room not talking I was still in my armor so I was still in business mode I could tell all Ela wanted to do was wrap her arms around me and cry but she restrained herself until we got to our room I opened the door and went to my closet I took off the jacket then the armor and holster, finally the rifle was put back on the rack once I emerged Ela was in black sweatpants and a grey tank top she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck and started to cry I wrapped my arms around her and sank to the floor at the foot of the bed and we sat there for a couple of hours Ela holding on to me and me holding on to her, for the whole of those two hour she had her face buried in my neck and was crying, the crying started to dry up and then she went silent and I just held her, another hour passed and she didn't move then she removed her face from my neck and rested her forehead on my chest I moved her head so I could look her in the eyes "you okay babe?" is all I said she nodded then she removed her arms from around me and turned around so that she was sitting backwards in my lap I wrapped my arms around her waist she leaned her head back onto my shoulder and closed her eyes I could feel the tension of the day drain away as her shoulders loosened and her face relaxed her breathing became more steady and at this point I knew she was asleep so I picked her up and laid her in bed then I exited the room to go and check on the rest of the people that were with me I came down the stairs to see Twitch, charlie and the rest of the GIGN on the couch in casual clothes they each had a glass that was filled with an amber liquid then I saw my bottle of 30 year old scotch sitting on the coffee table open I grabbed a glass and filled almost half of the glass I sat down in my armchair and looked at the GIGN who were now all looking at me I addressed them "thank you all for helping me I couldn't have done it on my own and I'm sorry if any of you got hurt in the engagement" I looked at charlie with sympathy he looked back at me and gave me a pained smile I raised my glass "to another successful operation by the GIGN" everyone else raised their glasses and repeated the toast then we drained our glasses. An hour later the other members of the GIGN had left and it was just me and Twitch sitting there talking I stretched and yawned then I grabbed the bottle of scotch, corked it then put it back in the liquor cabinet I said goodnight to Twitch then headed to bed I opened the door to see Ela still in bed asleep I stripped then put on a pair of PJs then climbed into bed next to her and pulled the covers over us I heard Ela sigh and felt her snuggle into me and as black faded in around my vision happiness and contentment settled over me.

I woke up to the smell of bacon frying mixed with the bright sunlight streaming in through the open window along with the sound of crashing waves and the squawking of seabirds I looked down and saw that somewhere in the night Ela had turned over and was now resting her forehead against my chest and had her hands clasped together just in front of her face I had my arms still wrapped around her I removed my arms from her and as I did this she stirred and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself closer to me I stopped moving and put my arms around her again I started to fall asleep again then I heard footsteps outside of the door and I raised my head and looked at the door as Twitch slowly opened the door and poked her head in and smiled at me "breakfast is ready come dish up" she mouthed to me I shook my head slowly and carefully nodded at Ela who stirred against my chest and opened her eyes " what time is it?" she mumbled I looked down into her face "around 8:23 I think " Twitch nodded and then left to go and eat " time to get up Ela breakfast is ready" I said as I pushed the covers off of my body and swung my feet down onto the floor Ela pulled the covers back onto her body and mumbled something about five more minutes I smiled, leaned over and kissed her, I grabbed a shirt on the way out I pulled it on in the hallway as I descended the stairs I saw Twitch sitting alone at the island I walked up and slid onto the stool next to her and grabbed a sausage and a plate I started to dish up "wheres Ela? I thought that after yesterday's escapade that she would be stuck to you like glue" it was interesting hearing Twitch talk like this " I think she wants some alone time" I replied as I set my plate down across from her and stood there staring at her chewing on bacon then I heard a knock at the door I went to open it and in the doorway stood Johnny dressed in a black leather jacket, a white shirt, black jeans and running shoes, he was holding a bottle of black spiced rum cav was standing behind him wearing casual clothes that consisted of a black hoodie, grey tank top and blue skinny jeans she was holding a bottle of red wine and from the label I could tell it was from British Columbia. I looked at Johnny quizzically "what are you doing here"? I asked with a note of surprise in my voice "I'm here to hang out and to drink" he responded " if your here to hang and drink then come in" I moved aside and he came through the door he kicked off his shoes and went to the kitchen cav came in after and handed me the bottle of BC red "this is for you and Ela, I had to go through to get this from BC " she said and then followed Johnny into the kitchen I looked at the bottle then followed them into the kitchen I put the bottle on the counter next to the rum I went upstairs and opened the door to our room and stepped in I could hear Ela breathing in a steady rhythm "Ela I think you should get up Cav and Johnny are here and they brought rum and authentic BC red wine" I heard her sigh and she sat up and pushed the covers off of her body "alright I'll get up" I could tell she was almost annoyed with me for waking her up she walked toward the door and I moved out of her way and followed her downstairs were Johnny, Cav and Twitch were already into the rum "you guys couldn't help yourselves could you"? I asked as I walked up to Johnny Ela wrapped her arms around my left arm and leaned against me "so this is who we helped save" Johnny said " yes, Johnny meet Ela my girlfriend, Ela meet Johnny my older brother" Johnny nodded at Ela then took another sip from his glassTwitch looked at him curiously and then looked at me "this is your biological brother your related to him?" I could tell Twitch was surprised by the way her face looked I could tell she was in serious confusion " yes Twitch this is my biological sibling and we spent most of our childhood together until he turned 18 and moved out and here we are 10 years later me finally seeing him again" I grabbed a glass as I did this I heard the screeching of tires then there was a knock at the door we didn't answer then someone slammed into the door I ran upstairs and grabbed our rifles I threw Ela her scorpion evo and went to answer the door with my AR15 in hand I cracked the door open and saw the man in full koenigsegg gear standing there with his 44. Magnum on his hip "what do you want asshole"? I growled " I'm here to collect what you stole from me" I gave him a death glare I heard Ela come up behind me "fuck off asshole she isn't just a peice of property to be owned" I growled then I slammed the door in his face the door shook as he slammed his shoulder into the door I could hear muffled yelling through the door I went to the door to the garage then I opened the garage door doing this I had effectivley flanked them and came at them from an unexpected angle I heard Ela's scorpion firing beside me as I fired my rifle, there were about 40 of them when we started firing by the time we had to reload there were only seven of them left "retreat, retreat we are being slaughtered" their leader yelled as they ran for there cars which were one of the Regera's from the warehouse and two SWAT vans the last seven guys split up and piled into the two vans as there boss climed into the Regera he closed the door and burned ruber the two vans pulling off a minute later and struggled to keep up I heard the sound of Twitchs famas firing I heard the bullets hitting and richoetting off of the back of the van I turned around and headed back into the house I went in through the garage while Ela went in the front door, as I shut the door I felt my phone buzz in my pocket I fished for it and when I brought it out the caller ID was not one I recognized but it was a canadian number so I answered it "hello who is this?" I said "hello I have called you because I have need of your particular skill set" the man that answered had a thick Irish accent and he sounded around 23 years old "why do you need my skills and who the hell are you and how did you get this number? I responded I was not trusting of him because I didn't know him but he apparently knew me "I need your skillset because I have a very sensitive job that I need to do and your not a hard man to find as for my name I can't tell you that over an open line I will tell you that when you get here" what he said surprised me " wait you want me to go to meet you when you could just show up at my house?" he responded by laughing once he was done he responded with " a private jet will be at the L.A. International Airport in three hours I suggest you board that plane and just to entice you more I will pay you $600 000 dollars US upfront and another $800 000 dollars upon completion" with that he hung up I pulled the phone away from my ear and dismissed the call I shoved my phone back in my pocket and went back in the house I was greeted by Ela "what took you so long closing a garage door can't be that hard can it?" "I got a call from some mysterious Irishmen who offered me a job and to do that job he offered six hundred thousand dollars up front and eight hundred thousand upon me doing what he wants and he's sending a plane for me which will be here in three hours he sounded like if I didn't do this we could have two really powerful people after us so I have to go" Ela looked at me shocked. "you can't just up and leave on me I had plans for us this weekend!" Ela sounded hurt "Ela I will be back don't worry I

will try to get out as soon as I can," I said as I went upstairs to get packed when I came back down I was wrapped in a hug by Ela "kochanie please don't leave stay here with me the money is not worth it" I looked down into her eyes she was giving me her puppy eyes I laughed "not going to work on me this time you've tried those too many times on me" she sighed and released me from the hug "I will see you guys in a little bit okay, Johnny keep Twitch and Ela safe" Johnny nodded as I opened the door "Atley wait"! Ela yelled after me I turned and she launched herself into my arms and kissed me, hard she wouldn't let go for about a minute straight I broke the kiss for air "alright Ela I have to go please let me go" she did, reluctantly "see you Atley" she said depression already setting into her words I waved goodbye and climbed into my mustang.

**Timeskipe brought to you by Ela and me sitting on a bench in central park during late fall Ela leaning her head on my shoulder **

It had been a month and a half since I had left Malibu the plane had taken me to Ireland and I was itching to go home "hey Artemis how long will it be until this assignment is complete?" I asked the short, young and pale Irishmen walking in front of me we were walking through an open air market in south asia I was trailing behind him as we walked through the market I had my AR-15 strapped on my back "your assignment will be over when I say it is over now be silent I am thinking" he responded in his thick irish accented voice I wanted to hit him for talking down to me but I contained myself it had been almost two months since I had seen Ela and I was getting sick and tired of this little irish shit talking down to me I started scanning again and I spotted someone coming toward me out of the corner of my eye then someone hit me square in the back I fell and rolled to my feet unslinging my rifle in the process and when I looked at who had knocked me down "small world" I said as I lowered my rifle the person that had knocked me down was none other than Caveira "wheres Johnny hiding at?" I asked her I pulled her off of the ground he then came up from behind me and hit em in the back making me almost fall I turned around to see him laughing his ass off "what are you doing here Johnny? you're supposed to be keeping an eye on Ela" I asked him he stopped laughing and said "Ela sent us to get you but we couldn't find you in ireland so we tracked plane departures until we found you here also Ela has become more distant than since you left after she sent us here she apparently locked herself in her room and refused to come out she's been like that for the past two weeks" I looked at Johnny with confusion "so Ela has became more distant the longer I as gone? Wow I didn't know I meant that much to her " I looked at artemis who was watching the whole exchange "so they are here to collect you I don't think I can allow that we have hardly started.." "just transfer four hundred thousand to my account and be done with it I'm sick of you" I said cutting him off Artemis looked at me shocked at the way I was speaking to him "fine I will call butler to come finish escorting me and he will transfer the funds to an account of your choosing" I looked at him and slung my rifle on my back "tell him to use the same account as last time" ''ok there will be a private jet that will take you back to Malibu" I turned around and headed for the loaner car Artemis had given me it was a 2016 mustang with a supercharged V8 it was nothing like "The Reaper" but it would have to do until I got home I climbed in and started the engine and tore off toward the airport once I got there I was greeted by my pilot who guided me to the plane I boarded the plane and sat down in one of the seats once we took off I fell asleep dreaming of Malibu and Ela.

I woke up suddenly when the plane touched down on the runway "here we are the L.A. International Airport" the pilot announced I looked out the window and saw glorious California at night I thanked the pilot grabbed my duffle bag and left the plane I walked toward the parking garage where I had left "The Reaper" I found it, unlocked the door and climbed in. I sat there for a couple seconds reacquainting myself with the car and then I turned the key and the engine roared to life the sound of the cold start extremely loud inside the parking structure I waited until the engine had warmed up before I pulled out of the parking space I left the lot behind and made my way out of L.A. onto the coastal road, I then pulled onto a side road that lead to my house which was perched on the coast and shut off my mustang I grabbed my duffle bag from the trunk then I walked up to the door, unlocked it and slowly opened the door I closed the door, slowly trying to make as little noise as possible as to not wake Ela or Twitch I slipped off my shoes and silently walked upstairs towards our room I opened the door and closed it I could smell the scent of wine and rum along with.. was that depression? I slipped off my clothes and put on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed behind Ela as soon as I pulled the covers over myself I felt Ela snuggle into me and she sighed I guess even in her sleep she was comforted by my presence for the second time that day I fell asleep this time with Ela in my arms and my body filled with happiness,

It had rained overnight because when consciousness slowly returned to me I could smell rain on the slight wind that blew in through the open window _I don't remember the window being open when I came in _I thought as I looked down and saw Ela was still asleep in the same position as when I fell asleep I felt a warmth suffuse my body as I realized this wasn't a dream I was finally home and not in some foreing country I settled back down behind Ela and fell asleep again. I was woken up by someone knocking on the door, I opened my eyes and saw that Ela was awake but was still in my arms she looked back and smiled at me "so you're finally back you have a good trip"? I could tell she was slightly annoyed with me but also I could tell she was super glad for me to be back and she turned over and kissed me, hard "this is your welcome back present don't do that again I was worried for you but I guess now that your home it's okay because you'd safe now" she said after we broke for air I looked into her eyes I could see they were full of passion and contentment "I think for about two weeks we should go and do a vacation to the bahamas what do you think?" I asked Ela broke out into a huge grin and kissed me again when we broke apart she said "that would be awesome just the three of us on vacation no need to worry about what's going on here in the states" I could tell she liked the idea by the way she stared off into nothing I heard the door open and Twitch slipped in she smiled seeing me back "I heard noises and I wanted to make sure Ela was okay but once I heard you I knew everything was alright so I came in to see how you were faring" Ela looked at Twitch and said "on jest w porządku Skurcz ty nie powinie mieć, posiadać zablokowane w co jeśli my wiedząc ty wiedzieć, robić to" I never heard Ela talk like this she usually was really comfortable when it came to talking about sex, at least around me Twitch blushed and hid her face behind her hand Ela giggled at Twitch's and reaction then looked at me mischievously I looked at her with surpries then with knowing and after that last emotion ran through me as I looked back at Ela with a mischevious grin on my face that was identical to Ela's when I looked at Twitch again she was looking between me and Ela a suspicious expression on her face "have you two actually had sex before?" She asked I looked at her surprised "no we have not had sex yet Twitch what the fuck"! Ela sounded hurt by Twitchs question I spoke up and trying to change the subject _and save myself from pouncing on Ela _(A/n foreshadowing tell me if you want the lemon to happen or not) "hey Emma I was thinking maybe we could go to the Bahama for two weeks and leave the worries of the states behind and have a whole two weeks of rest and relaxation and it will just be the three of us" Twitch looked at me with a seductive grin on her face " pourquoi, alors toi pouvez avoir sexe avec moi et Elam" my french was a bit rusty not as good as my polish because I spent more time with Ela learning and perfecting my polish but I still knew enough french to know what Twitch was saying Ela looked at me with fury in her eyes she also knew as much french as me "Atley" Ela started slowly her voice full of fury " don't look at me it was an idea to get your mind off that weird dude that kidnapped you" Ela was still a bit mad but she calmed down soon enough I looked at Twitch "why Twitch?, why did have to piss off Ela?" Twitch looked at she was blushing "because I wanted to see Ela's reaction along with yours" Ela got up and went to her closet when she came back she was wearing her favourite black and olive green yoga pants and a grey tank top " I'm going for a run care to join me Atley?" she asked I got up off the bed "Sure babe let me get ready" I pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a black t-shirt and my black running shoes I followed Ela downstairs and out the front door, there's a trail that leads to the beach and heads through some woods I line up next to Ela and then she shot off I followed close behind vaulting over shorter obstacles while sliding under the more tall ones Ela was more focused on speed then style _like always _I thought to myself as I put out my hand to help myself launch over a tree that was leaning over the path I saw Ela in front of me and I pushed myself slowly gaining then just as I was about to pass her I heard a sharp crack and there was an excruciating pain in my right leg just below the knee I fell to the ground and rolled for a little bit before coming to a stop I sat there holding my leg blood flowing from the wound then there was another crack and I felt another jolt of pain but this time the round went through my torso just below my ribcage on my right side I saw Ela stop, turn and her eyes widen as she sees me sitting there blood flowing from my torso and my leg she ran up to me her eyes wide with fear then there was a third shot and I felt another jolt of pain run through my chest and I heard the snap as one of my ribs shattered causing a searing flash of pain in my lower chest "stay with me Atley I can't lose you not now" there were tears in her eyes as she pulled out her phone she hit one button the last thing I heard before I went unconscious was Ela telling Twitch too hurry and to call an ambulance then everything went black.

I awoke to a dull throbbing in my right leg and bright white light as my eyes adjusted to the light I felt something touching my right hand and I heard the soft sobs of someone coming from my right, I slowly turned my head to the right to see Ela sitting in a chair next to the bed I was in she looked up as I moved my hand to be on top of hers, She squealed with joy as she saw that my eyes were open "Atley, your awake!" she sprang up and tried to hug me I winced and yelped as she hit the wound in my torso "sorry" she said pulling away from me "I thought I had lost you, you were bleeding pretty heavily and your brother had to donate blood to keep you alive" I pushed myself up into a sitting position "and I thank him for that" I say wincing at the pain in my chest I look the room and see I'm in a hospital room a wire ran from my right arm to a heartbeat monitor that beeped from its place on the wall a tube ran from the vein in my bicep to an iv stand that stood beside the vitals monitor as I looked back toward Ela the door burst open and in came Twitch, Johnny and Caveira followed by a scruffy looking guy that stood at 5"8 and an asian women that stood at 5"3 "hey Johnny, who are they Ela?" I asked indicating the pair that had followed him in Ela looked back "oh them There the two canadian operators on rainbow" she points at the women "that's Frost also known as Tina she is a defender like me" Tibna nodded at me "the other one is Buck also known as sébastien he is an attacker" sébastien nodded at me "nice to meet you mister?" his voice had a tinge of a french accent _ he must be from quebec _I thought to myself "call me Atley" I said to him I turned to Ela and asked "where am I?" "your in the infirmary at the hereford base" Ela responded I was surprised since I knew where hereford was from the little Ela told me "why am I at hereford?" I asked " Ela thought that Doc would be the best one to patch you up so she had us transfer you from the hospital in L.A. and bring you here" Sébastien replied I looked over at Ela and she nodded as if to confirm this statement then an afrinca-american women of about 40 entered the room Ela, Buck, Frost and Caveira stood too immediate attention she dismissed them with a wave of her hand she turns to me "Atley I was informed by Doc that we had a new patient but I didn't expect it too be you" she said Ela looked at me " you know who six is?" she said sitting back down in the chair beside my bed " yeah the whole reason me and you met Ela is because six brought me in and tried to recruit me" I turned to six " if your plan is to try to recruit me again that won't work" six looked at me with an exasperated expression on her face "no Atley, I'm actually hear to commemorate your work in rescuing Ela" she responded Ela looked at me with a smile, sighed and carfuely leaned her head on my shoulder six looked at me with surprise as I unconsciously began to stroke Ela's hair then she cleared her throat and I looked up and immediately stopped what I was doing and mentally cursed myself for letting my brain go on autopilot I looked at everyone else in the room Buck had a cheeky smile on his face and Frost was leaning on his shoulder with a wistful expression Johnny was standing there with a knowing smile and Caveira had a smug grin on her face. Ela looked up and Blushed hard and moved away from me "I was about to say that I have been monitoring you two for the past week and I have seen you show affection for Ela so I am giving Ela temporarys leave so that she can be with you without having the weight of being an operator on her shoulders and maybe one day Atley you will decide to join rainbow" I nodded six saluted me I saluted as best as I could and she left, Buck left with Frost following him with a mischievous grin on her face Johnny saluted me before he left with Cav trailing him the door clicked shut and I looked at Ela and she smiled at me and I layed back down in my bed I laid my hand on the edge of the bed and Ela put her hand in mine and I looked up the ceiling waiting for sleep to claim me twenty minutes later I could hear Ela snoring gently beside me and finally sleep claimed me.

**Timeskip brought to you by Ela and me working on my Mustangs engine while Twitch tinkers with the wiring in the center console **

I limped along the corridor with Ela helping I pushed the door open to the cafeteria and Ela lead me to her usual table I sat down and Buck came up behind me and placed a breakfast of eggs, sausages, bacon and poutine in front of me I smiled up at him "Merci" I said he looked surprised as he sat down in front of me Twitch sat down next to me. Ela went to dish up and I dug in as she sat down next to me with a polish breakfast " this is what I will miss most about rainbow is the food" Twitch looked at her hurt in her eyes " you don't like my cooking?" Ela looked at Twitch "it's not that I don't like your cooking it's that I will miss the polish food that is cooked here" twitch looked sympathetically at Ela I spoke up "if you want Ela I could learn how to cook some traditional polish dishes" Ela looked at me with a smile on her face " that would be nice of you " then she leaned on my shoulder and I let my mind wander as I stroked her hair she let out a content sigh and leaned more of her weight on me, being careful not to hurt me "awwww" Frost cooed from across the table Buck looked at her with the same cheeky smile on his face from earlier Frost grabbed Bucks hand and gave it a quick squeeze, Frost giggled as Buck went completely red for a second then bone white and the smile dropped from his face I laughed and Ela felt my chest moving so she opened her eyes and started to laugh as well Twitch was giggling beside me and trying to hide the blush that had appeared on her face a redheaded chick that was wearing sunglasses and a ballcap that said FBI on it came over to our table " who are you?" she asked looking at me with confusion " I'm not an operator but..." the air left my lungs as Twitch elbowed me in the stomach "don't mind him Ash he's still a bit delusional from the anesthetic " Twitch glared at me " what's your codename?" Ash asked her tone suspicious "Tempest" I replied, trying to regain my breath Ash looked at me suspiciously then a guy came up behind her "Ash leave him alone he just got out of the infirmary" the man said putting his hand on Ash's shoulder "Jordan stay out of this" she responded the man grabbed her arm and led her away "who was that?" I asked Twitch "that's Ash don't mind her she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes" Twitch's voice was full of contempt she glared after Ash as jordan lead her to a table that had two other SWAT team members at it "the SWAT think there better than everybody else and she's also jealous of Ela being able to stay at "her" house when not on assignments" I knew what Twitch was talking about and I enjoyed Ela having those freedoms because that meant I could spend every night with Ela and not have to sleep in the bunk room with the other recruits I could tell twitch liked being roommates with Ela because that meant that she had the same privileges as Ela so she could stay at my house as well "hey Ela how are we going to get back home?" I asked, Ela looked at me and smiled " your Mustangs back at the house but I have my AMG so when you think your ready we have that" she responded I looked at her then I scanned the room I was getting weird looks from the american"s, the russian"s could give less fucks, the french CTU was giving me discreet thumbs ups, the spainish, british and italian CTU's weren't present and almost all the german operators except one of them were staring at me with frowns of displeasure on their faces, the one girl I could see that was part of the GSG9 was looking at me with a smile on her face " Ela I think we should leave today I dont think Im gonna last long if I stay here" then indicated the blonde german chick across the room Ela looked in that direction and the german girl caught Ela staring at her and quickly looked away. "Yeah I can see that IQ is eyeing you up and I know how persistent she can be we will leave in two hours," she said as she got up and I rose too and followed Ela out of the cafeteria we walked through the base and we arrived at the weapons range there were only two people training there both recruits Ela drifted over the weapon and chose an LMG that if I didn't know Ela I would think that she would not be able to handle the recoil she loaded an entire box magazine and went to a lane and started to shoot as my gaze traced over the choices of rifles my eyes tracked over bullpup's, AR's, smgs and DMRs and shotguns my gaze came to a black ice CAMRS DMR with an under barrel shotgun I ran my hand over the length of the barrel feeling the texture of the paint then I pulled it off the wall and shouldered it, it was unsurprisingly heavy and felt right in my hands it felt solid nothing like my AR-15 which compared to this felt like I was holding a light SMG not a rifle I sighted up and despite the weight of the rifle I was able to keep it steady I heard a buzzer sound an Ela stopped firing she cursed I heard a clunk as Ela set down the LMG I heard her come up behind me as I was looking over the DMR I lowered the rifle and turned to face her "that's bucks rifle I don't think he would be to happy if you used it" she commented as if on cue buck walked through the door with a bigass smile on his face being trailed by frost who was giggling he spotted me and I waved him over " Hey Atey I see you've found my DMR" he commented upon seeing me holding his rifle "yeah I think it's a really cool rifle,you have any more of them"? I asked sounding hopeful " no sadly my CAMRS is the only one on base but I would be willing to let you train with it" I looked at him with a smile he handed me a mag and I slotted it in and racked the bolt then I walked over to a lane and started the trial the sound of 7.62x51 ricocheted around the room then a buzzer sounded and I pulled out the clip I set the rifle next to the clip Ela ran up to me with a huge smile on her face "how did I do?" I asked "a clean 225, 5 higher then Tachanka" Ela replied maintaining the huge grin on her face buck had a similar smile on his face but frost had a worried expression on her face, "What's wrong frost?" I asked Frost looked at me "once Tachanka finds out you beat his score he will be pissed, so I suggest you leave now or risk him beating the shit out of you" Frost suggested Ela's smile faded and she looked at Frost with a sad expression "yeah your right, come on Atley lets go" Ela motioned for me to follow and I limped after her we exited the firing range and headed for the door as we turned a corner I felt someone grab my arm and I was pulled into a dark side hallway where I felt someone pressed themselves to me the person was much shorter than me and it was a women then I felt her reach up and put a hand on the back of my head then I pushed whoever it was away and heard a curse in german as the person hit the wall behind them "dammit IQ couldn't you see I'm not interested in you? I'm in a relationship with Ela so please back" from the dark IQ let out a sad sigh and she left Ela peeked in as IQ left "Atley what are you doing in here?" Ela asked "IQ jumped me and tried to kiss me but I pushed her away before she could" Ela looked at me with a smile on her face "well I'm glad you did because I am definitely not sharing with IQ" Ela responded then she linked arms with me and we continued on our way toward the exit.

When I pushed open the door I was met a cold blast of wind and I pulled my hood up as rain fell in icy sheets we raced to the car where I threw myself into the passenger's seat and Ela threw herself in the driver's seat she started the car and we exited the bases parking lot and began our journey home. I fell asleep halfway there and woke up when the AMG stooped I stretched and yawned "you tired?" Ela asked I glanced at her mid stretch "yeah I am isn't it obvious?" I responded mid yawn I then got out of the car and ran for the door Ela came running and she fumbled with her keys before finally getting it into the lock the door swing inward and I almost slammed the door behind me Twitch looked up from her book and a smile lit up her face " Atley! Your alive!" Twitch squealed with delight and ran up and hugged me not caring that I was dripping wet from the rain I pushedTwitch off of me " why wouldn't I be alive Twitch?" I asked as I Went down to undo my shoe the I unzipped my hoodie and pulled it off and hung it on it's hook at the door Twitch backed away from me before she replied "from what I saw of your wounds I thought you would die that's why I wasn't with you at the base" she replied as I made my way upstairs Ela trailing behind me I opened the door and Ela went in first I striped off my soaked clothes and put on a pair of black sweatpants and a black sleeveless shirt I sat on the window seat and looked out on the coast Ela came out of her closet wearing a white tank top and green yoga pants and sat in my lap she snuggled closer to me shivering slightly her hair was still damp from the rain she rested her head on my chest just below my chin I wrapped my arms around her torso and hugged her closer she sighed and snuggled even closer to me and stopped shivering I kissed her on the top of her head and she sighed again she turned herself so that she was facing the window and gazed out on the coast the sound of rain hitting the window was soothing and I momentarily forgot about the dull pain in my chest and leg as I sat there with Ela as she closed her eyes her breathing became steady and regular I started to fall asleep but fought sleep for about two hours but eventually sleep won out and my vision faded to black. I was woken up by Ela moving in my arms I opened my eyes and saw Ela turning so that she was sitting backwards in my arms and was staring at the ceiling "so are we still going on that vacation?" Ela asked without turning around I could hear hope in her voice "yes we are and we are also taking my brother along with us " I replied and I rested my head on top of her's Ela turned her head to face me with a look of surprise "why are we taking Johnny with us? he would just ruin the atmosphere" I looked at Ela with an expression of surprise she was smiling and I chuckled Ela giggled and I turned to gaze out the window the rain had slowed from a raging storm to a light pater agonist the window pane and I was tempted to fall back asleep when Ela grabbed my chin and turned my face toward her and rested her forehead on mine "listen kochanie I know a lot has happened in the last week I just want you to now that I will always have your back and I will never betray you" she whispered her, words almost inaudible I stared into her eyes "I promise the same thing babe I will never betray you and I will always have your back" I replied in a whisper she brought her lips to mine and I melted into the kiss. A minute later I broke for air and Ela was breathing heavily she looked at me with longing in her eyes " I will never get used to you kissing me like that" Ela remarked I looked at her with a smile, "I will never get tired of kissing you like that" I responded I stared into her eyes for another 5 minutes I looked away and stare at the coast again Ela sighed and rested her head on my chest and I felt her chest rise and fall in rhythm with her breathing I kissed the top of her head and rested my chin on top of her head and I stared off into space I eventually fell asleep again and I awoke to Ela still being clutched in my arms and I took a deep breath through my nose and smelled the faint scent of her green apple shampoo and her lavender perfume it was a weird mix of scents that somehow worked I heard the door creak open and spotted Emma slipping in through my peripheral vision she came up to where Ela and me where sitting and she wrapped her arms around me and nestled herself against me she laid her head on my shoulder and sighed with contempt I wondered how the hell I went from being a grunt in the canadian armed forces to being private military and sharing a house with two beautiful women. I was watching the coast line as the rain slowly started to come back in and I felt Ela stir in my arms and she lloked up to see Twitch with her arms wrapped around me a smile slowly spread across her face and I smiled back at her


End file.
